King Caesar vs Shepardon
King Caesar vs Shepardon is a What-If Battle. Description Godzilla vs Ultraman: Defender kaiju with jewel/diamond body parts and stone-like durability that guard ancient. kingdoms Interlude Wiz: Through out history many civilizations have faced threat from invaders, but where there is danger threatening the innocent, there is a guardian to stop it. Boomstick: And that guardian can sometimes be in form a giant monster. Like King Caesar, the Guardian of Okinawa. Wiz: And Shepardon, the Underground Sacred Beast. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. King Caesar Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the island of Okinawa was under threat, invaders from the Japanese's mainland where coming to invade and conqueror Okinawa. Boomstick: Ah yes the good old days when people just looked at something and decided to take by force. Kinda like how I got my sweet new out-door pool, I just looked over my neighbor's fence and decided, "Yep, I gonna take that". Wiz: Wait! You stole someone's pool?! Boomstick: Details, details, on with the show Wiz. Wiz: Urgh. Unbeknownst to the enemy, the people of Okinawa hand secret weapon, a define guardian created with the purpose of defending the island, King Caesar. Boomstick: Huh...Kinda reminds of my neighbor's guard dog, he sicked it on my when I was stealing the pool. Wiz: (Sigh) Standing at 100 meters tall and weighting 75,000 metric tons. King Caesar is the guardian of Okinawa and the royal Azumi family. Boomstick: Gotta wonder what kinda of breed is he? Is a pure breed or just a mutt? Wiz: Well he's not an actual dog, he's a shisa, a mythical half-dog and half-lion hybrid. Boomstick Ah, so he's a cross breed. King Caesar was tasked with guarding Okinawa from both human and kaiju invaders. But he was put into a deep sleep and could only be awoken by fulfilling prophecy...plus a karaoke number. Wiz: Then thousands of years later in the year 1974, that prophecy would be fulfilled. When the Black Hole Alien planned to conquer Earth using MechaGodzilla. King Caesar was awakened. Boomstick: And...he got the crap kicked out of him. But then Godzilla came along and helped him out and they both managed to defeat MechaGodzilla. Wiz: Even though he was overpowered by MechaGodzilla, King Caesar is a force to be reckoned with. He possesses incredible strength, allowing him to lift large boulders and even buildings. Boomstick: He is strong to rip a Trilopod in halve, tear off a Rodan Trilopd's wing and even decapitate a Kamacuras Trilopod with a single swipe of the paws. Wiz: As well as using his hand claws, King Caesar is also a master martial artist. He is moves include the basic Overhand and Upper cut as well as a lot of kick based moves such as Scissor Kick, Round House Kick and Lightning Kick which allows him to kick an opponent three times with one foot while balancing on the other. Boomstick: Plus it makes him pretty good at soccer. King Caesar kicking Anguirus in curled-up mode toward Godzilla, attempting to perform a goal-save action. Boomstick: GOOOOAAALLL! His other moves include Savage Fury to claw opponents, swipe at opponents with Lunge Paw, perform handstand and backflip kicks and strike with his tail using...er...Tail Combo. Wiz: And when he grapples with opponents, he can perform a Beat Down where he opponents before punching them twice and finally leaping onto their chest and pushing off with his feet, sending flying to the ground. Boomstick: But Caesar isn't just packing punches and kicks, he also has some impressive powers like being able absorb an energy attack through his eyes and deflect back at the dumbass who fired it first place. I mean how does that even happen? Wiz: Oh that's because of Ruby eyes and Gem Brain. Boomstick: Wait?! What?! Wiz: Yes, his eyes are made of ruby and instead of brain he has a giant gem stone. How its works is that if a beam is fired into King Caesar's eye, it passes directly though it and into the gem. The beam then proceeds to ricochet off the mirror like walls of the gem until it reaches the other eye and is then reflected back at its source. And all this takes a second. Boomstick: Plus, he can also use the gem stones on his crown-thing on his head. While they can't be used to deflect energy,they can be used absorb energy from the sun to create a laser beam of pure solar energy. He can shoot F@#&ING LIGHTNG FROM HIS MOUTH! Man this dog is awesome! Wiz: King Caesar is also has extreme durability. As he is actually a golem a creature made up of rock, and in Caesar's case metal and gems. Boomstick: So wait...He is a giant kung-fu lion dog made of rock, metal and crystals...Awesome. Wiz:Because of this King Caesar is to take a lot of abuse as seen when he was able to endure a savage beating from MechaGodzilla. Boomstick: He was able to survive a blow from Magita, the Trilopod Queen that's about 50 times bigger than him, sending him flying and he was still able to get back and continue fighting. Wiz: Though is not as durable as Godzilla. While he was able to survive an explosion from a Cryog Mother ship but was knocked unconscious and he was even able to survive a giant tidal wave that sent him underground but this did but into a hundred year coma. Boomstick: But in battle, King Caesar is a fearsome opponent. He able to keep up fellow Earth Defenders like Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra. He's matched Gorosaurus in combatant. He's at even strength with Megalon who he fought thousand of years ago. Wiz: He has been able to keep up with space kaiju like Gigan, King Ghidorah and MechaGodzilla. He has even defeated Battra who was powerful enough to actual kill Mothra. But King Caesar is not all brawn, for kaiju his Is actual quite intelligent was he is smart enough to adapt to his environment when facing an opponent Boomstick: And he was even able to infiltrate in the Trilopod hive. He just hijacked a travel pod, killed any Trilopod in his way and even freed all the earth kaiju they captured. Wiz: And if Caesar absorbs energy from certain space crystals, he transforms into Critical Mass form, which increases his size and strength. But as powerful as he is, King Caesar does has his weakness. Boomstick: What weakness are talking about Wiz, does get easily distracted by squirrels and mailmen...get it...because he...a dog? Wiz: Er no Boomstick, as despite his strength there are times where Caesar can be overpowered by stronger opponents like Godzilla and MechaGodzilla. Boomstick: He is also weak to mind control by more intelligent being like the Xilliens. Plus there are times where he does need assistance when dealing with strong opponents like MechaGodzilla. Wiz: But perhaps a more dangerous weakness of his is when he sees innocent human getting killed, and this can actually put him in an animalistic rage, to a point where he may not return. Though he did return to his normal state after his hundred years rest. Boomstick: Despite these weakness, King Caesar is a force to be recommend with and nothing will stop in defending Okinawa and the Earth. (*King Caesar Roaring*) Shepardon Pre-Fight Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Toho vs Tsuburaya Productions' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:ElekingGudon Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years